


What I Need

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Haseul is a bride-to-be.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul, Im Yeojin/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Jeon Heejin & Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jeon Heejin/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Kim Hyunjin & Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip/Viian Wong | ViVi
Kudos: 55





	What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys~!! How are you doing? I hope everything is well and fine ^^ This particular fic was a lot of fun to write because I found the concept really laughable, and to be honest I still do :D Please enjoy this silly piece of writing and don’t take it too seriously :P
> 
> Well, without further ado, have a happy reading~!!
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

Jo Haseul was stunned by what she was witnessing in that moment. She should have known not to trust her girl friends but it was too late now and she could only openly stare at the stripper, cladded in a bear costume, plush head and paws included, dancing in front of her and trying to pull her to the chair in the middle of her living room.

“Vivi, I don’t want to go…” Haseul told her friend and organizer of her bachelorette party.

“Come on, Seullie. It’s your last night as a single woman, go have some fun!!” Vivi encouraged her to take the extended paw of the stripper.

Haseul was going to marry her high school sweetheart Hyunjoong. They had known each other since elementary school and they naturally progressed into a relationship when they got older. Hyunjoong was the only boyfriend Haseul had ever had and she felt ‘content’ with him. She had basically settled for him and despite her girl friends telling her that she should have dated more, she liked the safety Hyunjoong gave her. She might not be hopelessly in love and blissfully happy, but she was comfortable with him.

The dancing bear or whatever that stripper was called continued attempting to seduce the bride with sinful movements so she would take its paw, swaying its hips from side to side and humping the air. It looked funny but it was also a bit disturbing to see someone disguised as a bear dancing sexily. None other but Vivi was to blame. She had always been into weird stuff so her choice of adult entertainment was not a surprise.

Haseul decided to give the bear an opportunity and took its hand. The bear made her seat at the center of the living room while her most intoxicated friends cheered and clapped while the soberest ones took out their phones and started taking photos and recording them. It was essential to capture all the memories in Haseul’s bachelorette party. A one-time-only event.

The bear stood in front of the bride and began to grind its crotch near her face, buckling its hips sensually, and pulling Haseul’s arm around its waist. Haseul was embarrassed but she was supposed to have a good time so she followed the game and let the bear do as it pleased. She thought it would do no harm to let loose a bit. It was all fun and games after all. How mistaken she was.

As soon as her arms were firmly secured around the bear’s back, the shameless stripper pulled its body closer against her and literally started rubbing its groin onto Haseul’s face. The bride’s friends cackled in amusement at seeing her prude of a friend struggle and trying to push the bear away.

The bear was not having it, though. It thrusted its hips harder and Haseul felt something hard hitting her on the cheek. She believed it was the bear’s erection. Her initial trail of thought was to be horrified but then she thought that perhaps those were the occupational hazards of being a stripper and that the person inside the costume couldn’t help but be stimulated. She was not an expert, but perhaps, the bear just got excited and it was normal to do in these kinds of situations. She was an adult and would just get along with it.

Nonetheless, the bold bear did something that shocked her and should have been the first red flag that the night wouldn’t end with just innocuous dancing. In a sudden movement, the bear, without anyone of her friends noticing, opened the zipper of its suit and took out its bare cock for Haseul to see.

Haseul wanted to scream at the sight but the bear came closer to her and its big plush head muffled whatever she wanted to say, added to the sound of the blasting music as her friends enjoyed the scene without really knowing what was exactly going on. The bear had managed to hide Haseul’s face from view. For the spectators, it would seem the bear was just humping her face because it had put both of its hands on Haseul’s skull and rotated her hips. The bear was slick.

Still, what was happening was anything but that. The bear was trying to insert its dangling penis inside Haseul’s mouth and missed every chance. Haseul refused to give in, shifting in her seat and moving her head from side to side, avoiding the unwanted intrusion of the fearless stripper. 

The bear persisted while never missing a beat of the deafening music that accompanied its dancing. And as it got braver, its cock managed to graze Haseul’s upper lip, making her taste its salty precum as it landed just above her lip. Haseul stopped moving once the fluid made contact with her mouth. She instinctively licked her lip and savored the translucent liquid. She couldn’t help but moan at its exquisite taste. She had only tasted Hyunjoong and his taste was as dull as unflavored food, so much different from the bear. 

Haseul felt embarrassed by the thought but dared to take a better look at the cock that kept being shoved at her face. The stripper’s dick was large. It was not only long but also thick. Not surprisingly, bigger than Hyunjoong’s which she had always considered easy to take. It was also very pale and it didn’t look as veiny but it had bumps here and there that she thought would hit perfectly in certain places inside her. The cockhead was very wide and she believed it would be difficult to fit anywhere. 

Haseul felt repulsed by the things she was thinking but she truly believed it was the prettiest dick she had seen and she was also starting to get wet. A taste would not suffice, she wanted more than that. She fell into temptation and gave a lick to the bear’s cockhead.

“Suck my cock, babe.” The bear unexpectedly said as if it knew Haseul was debating herself on what to do or maybe it was encouraged by the tentative lick.

Haseul gasped at the soothing voice of the bear. She was surprised. She had wrongly assumed that the bear was a guy but it was not. That soft voice definitely belonged to a girl. A woman. And what a pretty voice had it been. Haseul tried to turn around to determine if her friends were watching her but the bear had her hidden behind its arms as they continued scrubbing fluffiness against her.

“Please.” The bear begged with the most desperate voice ever. Haseul lost her inhibition as she felt her pussy gush out precum and let her tongue out to lick the bear’s slit for a second time.

Haseul roamed her tongue around the bear’s cockhead and felt proud when she heard her hiss and staggered her strokes just for a few seconds. She tried to look at her despite not knowing where her eyes were. She chose to focus on the big glass bead eyes of the plush head and slurped the shaft teasingly, making a show for the girl inside the costume. Haseul could have never thought that she would be losing her mind because of a person disguised as a bear but here she was, sucking that pretty dick, hollowing her cheeks as she took the head and biting the tip playfully.

The bear’s movements had slowed down and now she was waving her pelvis sluggishly, not wanting to suffocate Haseul with her strength. However, it suddenly seemed like she couldn’t handle her lust anymore because she grabbed Haseul by the back of the head and started fucking her face, no longer hiding her from her friend’s astonished eyes who stopped laughing once they saw the bear was feeding Haseul her big cock.

“Hey!!!!” Jungeun, one of Haseul’s friends tried to stop the bear who she assumed was taking Haseul by force but was stopped by Vivi.

“Let Haseul have her fun, Jungie~” Vivi pushed her back to her seat much to Jungeun’s shock.

“But what about Hyunjoong…?” Jungeun reminded her and Vivi smirked.

“Since when is he our friend?” Vivi asked and Jungeun sat back.

“Still…” Jungeun insisted.

“I’m her best friend, I know what’s best for her… Trust me, she needs this…” Vivi told a perplexed Jungeun.

“Besides it seems like everyone is enjoying the show now that the initial shock has faded away…” Vivi told her and Jungeun turned around as she saw their group of friends hypnotized by the display of real sex before their very own eyes.

Haseul was part of a knitted group of college friends. They had different ages as they had met in different stages in their lives. However, they all were thick as thieves. It was no wonder that the ten friends were the only ones present at the moment since Vivi had been the one who organized the party. No coworkers, no family, no one but them as they witnessed the bride-to-be get stuffed with cock.

Hyejoo, the more relaxed of the bunch, was palming her dick through her pants while her girlfriend Yerim kissed her neck and left a trail of hickeys. Hyunjin, the most reserved, was just staring with her mouth wide open while her girlfriend Jiwoo closed her legs, evidently aroused by what she was seeing. On the other hand, mischievous and youngest couple, Chaewon and Yeojin, were taking pictures and filming the whole ordeal. Just like anyone else, they felt horny but they didn't want to miss any detail. Finally, the last couple which consisted of Jinsoul and Heejin were turning their heads away in obvious embarrassment but watching from the corner of their eyes what was going on as the grunts from the bear resonated in the comfort of Haseul’s home.

Slurping sounds of cock sucking, moans, and groans could be heard. The supportive friends were now too engrossed by the scene and started to get naturally aroused and doing things to each other. Jungeun and Vivi were the only ones who didn’t form a couple of their own but it was clear for the group of friends that they had a mutual like for each other. The ambiance at the moment, the sexual energy in the air was apparently pushing them together or maybe they were just as horny as their friends.

“Vivi…” Jungeun said while Haseul was gagging on the bear’s cock. The blunt head of the stripper’s penis visible through her throat and forming a bulge as she face-fucked her deeper while spit leaked from her mouth.

“Jungeun…” Vivi came closer to Jungeun and put her hand over her cock.

The second Vivi put Jungeun’s hand over her erection, Jungeun knew she had to jump her, so she did. She was desperate. She had liked Vivi for years but the aloof girl gave her mixed signals and seemed uninterested. Yet, that had been all in Jungeun’s mind, Vivi was more than interested but she didn’t want to ruin their friendship and now they were ready to ruin each other because as soon as Jungeun unbuckled Vivi’s trousers and took out her penis, she impaled herself in her thickness.

“Ahhhh… Fuck… Finally…” Jungeun moaned as Vivi made her way through her hole.

“You feel so warm.” Vivi groaned, took Jungeun by the ass, and began moving her hips upwards into her core.

“It's about time…!” Yeojin commented as she turned in their direction and started recording them while she signaled Chaewon to focus on the bride-to-be while the other couples started joining them in a pure display of hedonism.

Haseul could see from the corner of her eye that her bachelorette party was turning into a big orgy as her friends began shamelessly fucking. Everyone but Chaewon and Yeojin but that was to be expected. The pranksters would later make fun of everyone who was having fun or so Haseul thought when suddenly Chaewon stopped filming.

“Baby, these motherfuckers have made me horny.” Chaewon straight out told her girlfriend who looked at her in disbelief. There was no time for horniness when they could later blackmail the couples with precious recordings.

“I’ll blow you later.” Yeojin hastily responded and continued recording. The action got Chaewon angry.

Chaewon approached Yeojin from behind and grabbed her forcefully by the hips as she pushed her raging erection against her back, making Yeojin whine because as much as she liked being a total prick to her friends, the thing she liked the most was being a hole for Chaewon.

“I want to fuck your ass.” Always direct Chaewon told her and Yeojin accepted her fate, not being able to deny her girlfriend as she put her phone in a position that could still film Jungeun who at the moment was savagely riding Vivi. Yeojin got on her hands and knees and lifted her skirt up.

“Let’s film us.” Chaewon said as she turned her phone towards their direction and pumped her dick, readying herself to enter her girlfriend’s ass.

“At least use spit.” Yeojin turned around and Chaewon smirked at her.

“You naughty girl, recording our friends and making me take footage too? You deserve it raw.” Chaewon entered her without warning and Yeojin arched her back in pure bliss as her girlfriend pierced her asshole.

Seeing Yeojin, who she considered a real sister, getting fucked so brutally by Chaewon who she thought was not rough at all, did something in Haseul. It got her on the edge. More and more precum spurt from her pussy, staining her panties as the bear bumped her tip onto her uvula and made her eyes glassy.

The music had already stopped when the bear decided it was a good idea to fuck the bride’s face and trigger a fuck fest in her home. It was not like it was needed anymore because all the lewd sounds of her friends having sex felt more than enough to accompany the surrealism going on in the meantime. All these erotic noises aroused Haseul even more and far from her mind where thoughts about Hyunjoong and her wedding as the bear retrieved her penis form her mouth and carried her out the chair.

The bear took Haseul to one of the couches that fortunately wasn’t being used by any of her friends as she worried about the removal of the cum stains her friends were to leave in her furniture. However, that was a problem for later or she simply could force them to clean. After all, this spontaneous fucking had started because of her and the wicked bear.

The bear carried Haseul until the outside back of the couch and made her sit on the top of the back rest. Haseul put her arms around the plush head of the bear, thinking it would fuck her in that sitting position. Yet, the bear once again surprised her when she shoved her onto the seat cushion. Haseul was upside down on the couch as the bear opened her legs and roughly tore up her panties, leaving her bare pussy exposed because she was only wearing a skirt. 

“Babe…” The bear said and Haseul swore she knew that voice from somewhere now that the annoying beats of the dance music were not deafening her hearing.

The bear hopped onto the couch and stood up over the seat cushion. Her dick was erect and ready to enter Haseul as she bent her knees and teased Haseul’s glistening pussy lips with her girth while the bride watched in fascination how her lower lips opened up to the intrusion of a stranger’s penis.

Haseul had always been a conservative girl, a proper daughter, and an accomplished student. If the people who knew her, besides her close friends who were apparently just as crazy as her, wouldn't recognize her as she took the monster cock inch by inch. The bear penetrated her slowly, lowering herself into her with long delays as she made her feel all the entirety of her cock against her walls, stuffing her on the couch where she binge-watched Netflix with Hyunjoong.

“So tight…” The bear grunted once she was balls deep inside. Haseul had never felt so full in her life, amazed at herself for having taken such an enormous appendage on the first try.

“Fuck…” Haseul moaned as her teary eyes focused on the big plastic smile of the bear.

Once the bear had reached the most profound place of Haseul’s pussy canal, she lifted her hips lethargically. Haseul indulged in the feeling of the taunting invasion as the bear continued fucking her deeply but gradually which Haseul loved.

“Yesss!” Haseul was feeling absolute pleasure as the bear piped her thoroughly but she wanted more and the bear did too.

“More, more…!!” Haseul squealed as she clamped her pussy walls onto the generous thickness

The bear gave one deep thrust and sank her cock into Haseul and stayed inside for what felt like an eternity. She put her paws on the back of Haseul’s thighs and rotated her pelvis against her labia, rubbing her pussy lips while filling her to the fullest just to suddenly stop the teasing, lift her hips up and hammer them down in a painful stroke that took Haseul’s breath away.

“AAAHHHHH…!!” Haseul screamed like a banshee as the bear drilled her onto the couch. Raising and lowering her body roughly, and making her see stars.

The bear groaned above her as her paws clung onto the tender skin of Haseul’s thighs. Her cock welcomed easily in the bride’s cunt as precum overflowed from the abused hole while the bear dipped her penis fiercely onto her. The strength of the thrusts made Haseul’s body constrict as she was now curved on the backrest, a mere object of pleasure for the skillful stripper.

“It feels so good…!!” Haseul was in heaven. She had never been fucked this way. Her previous encounters had been plain and boring. 

Haseul was getting fucked by a complete stranger and she should be embarrassed but this bear was making her see that there was so much more in comparison to the little she had known. She was getting her pussy beaten as the fluffy fabric of the bear’s costume grazed her vagina and she was not even using protection as the precum of the bear slid inside her. Yet, she had never felt more amazing than she did it at the moment, finally having a taste of wonderful sex as tears of happiness invaded her eyes.

“Harder, harder… Please, fuck me harder…!!” Haseul demanded the bear to fuck her into nothingness.

The bear crushed her body onto Haseul and fucked her harder like she had so positively demanded, snapping her hips at an incredulous speed, plowing her insides as Haseul’s orifice was banged without any consideration for the first time in her life.

Haseul was sure she was about to cum all over herself. It was a matter of seconds. Her hungry pussy was already holding onto the bear’s dick tightly, quivering against it and begging to be fed by semen. The bear was near too but was unsure if she should cum inside her client or not. Everything had been crazy but this was just another level of insane.

Haseul was humming in content. The grip of her pussy on that magnificent cock made her salivate as she was taken to the highest of pleasures before the bear’s eyes. She bit her lips and moaned deliciously as she let herself go and took the bear with her when she did an impossible clench on her cock.

The bear hadn’t expected Haseul’s pussy to be a fucking death trap. Before she could pull out and deposit her seed everywhere else but inside Haseul, Haseul erupted into a tremendous orgasm, taking her along with her as she also exploded, painting her walls with thick white cum while both of them moaned in unison with the other couples who accompanied them and followed them in a cacophony of pleasurable screams, whines and wails.

“Cumming!!!” Haseul screeched as the bear toppled over her, making her have a second orgasm by the angle her penis reached the front wall of her passage.

The bear felt the delicious grasp of Haseul’s cunt once again and with two powerful strokes took herself to climax for a second time. The air filled with the aroma of sex while the bride-to-be continued milking her cock to the extreme.

“Fuck!!! That was hot!!” Unbothered Hyejoo screamed with her cock out and full of cum while Yerim licked the underside of her penis.

“We won’t ever talk about this.” Jungeun said as her naked self rested on Vivi’s lap while the latter ruffled her hair.

“Didn’t know you were such a slut, Seullie…” Vivi teased her friend and Haseul felt her face getting red, the bear’s cock still inside her, pumping string after string of cum in her stretched pussy.

“Vivi…” Haseul put her hands over her eyes in an evident sign of shame. Ironically she was still upside down and impaled by the largest dick in the room. The audacity.

“Maybe it was the soothing voice that did the trick…” Vivi plainly said and Haseul knew that by the tone of her voice she meant more.

“What do you mean?” Haseul asked as the bear retracted her cock from her cunt and put it securely inside her costume.

“Yeah, what do you mean?” Hyunjin asked curiously while Jiwoo stroked her still erect cock.

“Did you plan this?” Jinsoul asked as she pulled Heejin onto her lap so her friends wouldn’t see her dick. She was the only shameful in the bunch apparently. Funnily enough, Heejin was naked while she covered her girlfriend’s body. Jinsoul was the worst.

“Nice one, Vivs!” Chaewon raised her hand in the air and Vivi high fived.

“Should I do the honors?” Vivi asked the bear and the bear shook her head.

“I’ll introduce myself.” That voice. Haseul was sure she had heard it before.

However, before the voice taunted her further, the bear took off her plush head and Haseul squirted at the sight and splashed the bear with her cum. The bear chuckled and gave her the most beautiful smile. A smile Haseul remembered being enamored with for years, a smile that she always returned but never turned into something more because she had always been stuck with Hyunjoong.

“Hey, babe.” The bear said like no real introductions were needed and that was right because all the girls present in the room knew who she was.

“Ha Sooyoung?? Ha Sooyoung?? Is it really you?” Hyejoo asked enthusiastically. Sooyoung, the stripper in a bear custom, nodded in confirmation.

“Sooyoung…” Haseul said and she felt her world crumble as the last hour played in her head. She had gotten fucked by a stranger who had ended up being her one and only crush, Ha Sooyoung.

Ha Sooyoung had been Haseul’s college classmate in most of the courses she took. She was never really a part of her group as she lived far away from the city and couldn’t hang out with the gang most of the time. She always did when she could, though. That’s why the ten friends knew her.

Ha Sooyoung was a force of nature. The most charming and good-looking girl on the campus. She had one of the sweetest smiles Haseul and her friends had seen and a body to kill for. It was expected as she was a dancer who had trained since she was young. Sooyoung wanted to be a professional dancer and the last time she had heard from her was when she was scouted to go into a world tour with some kpop artist Haseul didn’t really care about. That was the last time she saw Sooyoung and she had always hoped that she would see her again and now that she had, she wanted to disappear.

Without Haseul’s knowledge, Sooyoung had confided in the group of friends that she liked Haseul as more than a friend but she was immediately discouraged when she was told that Haseul would never leave her longtime boyfriend. That among other unfortunate circumstances had been the main reason for Sooyoung’s eventual departure. Still, she always regretted leaving her friendship with Haseul behind, and in all the years that had passed, that fact still pained her.

Now, Sooyoung was back in town and ready to stay as she was the owner of her own dance studio. That was how Vivi had found her when she was looking for special dancing services. In reality, Sooyoung was not a stripper but she certainly knew the dance scene, so she recommended to Vivi a couple of dancers when she ended up in her studio. Nonetheless, meddling best friend Vivi had the idea of a lifetime when she told Sooyoung about her little plan to fool Haseul into believing she was a stripper.

At first, Sooyoung was against the idea, but the thought of being in the presence of Haseul again excited her, so she accepted. Of course, pounding her until her pussy was sore had not been a part of the plan but Sooyoung’s motto was always to go with the flow and to think of the consequences later, so when she saw Haseul’s face near her dick, she just had to try. Fortunately, Haseul took her in her mouth, in both of her mouths and she already wanted to repeat the experience, although she knew Haseul was an engaged woman. But, hope filled the lust infested air, if not, why would Haseul let herself be fucked by her? Or by anyone who was not her pansy boyfriend for that matter?

“I feel so embarrassed.” Haseul continued squirming on the couch and Sooyoung had the urge to touch her more because she looked beautiful.

“Don’t be, babe.” Sooyoung replied and rubbed Haseul’s glistening clit.

“Fuck, another round?” Yeojin asked as Haseul jolted by the touch.

“I think it’s better if we leave them alone.” Heejin replied as she began putting on her clothes and the group of friends agreed.

It took them barely five minutes to get ready and leave Haseul’s apartment with words of encouragement as the latter composed herself too and accommodated her skirt while she looked around for her underwear, unable to find it.

“I tore it up, babe. Remember?” Sooyoung teased her as she showed her the ruined underwear she had kept for herself.

“Oh, my God!! I want to die!!” Haseul was full of Sooyoung’s semen as it leaked down her legs while she walked but she was embarrassed by simple things such as ruined undergarments.

“Calm down, babe. Let’s talk.” Sooyoung gestured to the couch they fucked on and took a seat. Haseul did too.

“First of all. I didn’t plan all of this. Vivi did, well… It’s a long story. What’s important is that this was supposed to be kind of like a surprise? Vivi told me you missed me, so think of me as something in a big gift box, coming out to surprise you…” Sooyoung said as Haseul looked at her lovingly.

“You mean like those scary clowns?” Haseul replied with ease. Sooyoung always made her feel calm.

“Well, not exactly but… This, me and you, wasn’t what I had in mind for a welcoming party… I mean bachelorette party, but it was my welcoming party in a way because this time I’m staying for good… No more tours… Actually, that’s how Vivi found me. I have my own studio now and she was looking for… Uh, I guess I can fill you up later… Uh… Not fill you up in that sense…. I mean, I already did but, I wasn’t… Ah, this is so hard…!” Sooyoung babbled nonstop, something that Haseul had always found adorable.

“What I’m trying to say is that. I know you’re going to get married but… We never told each other, but I like you and I’m sure you like me too… In a way, this is me trying for an impossible chance… And, despite what we did, that I believe was more of a spur of the moment thing… I have actual feelings for you, Haseul… I’ve always had, so…” Sooyoung was talking nonsense but Haseul loved hearing her voice. Yet, she decided she could put her out of her misery.

“I like you too and I’m not getting married. Not after what happened. It’s morally wrong and well. Even if it wasn’t you, the fact that I did it, means something. I don’t want to get married to Hyunjoong. I don’t love him. In fact, I don’t even like him. It’s always been you…” Haseul let her confident self do the talking and Sooyoung was more than happy with what she had heard.

“Babe, does this mean that…? Uh… Would you… Mmmm…” Sooyoung had never been so good at talking, not like Haseul.

“If you’re up to it, I want to try this with you.” Haseul said and Sooyoung gave her a cute smile that had made her like her so much in the first place.

“Are you…? Are you…? Really?” Sooyoung could not believe that the girl she had harbored feelings for and had always been in a, until today, monogamous relationship was willing to take a chance on her.

“If you’re single, of course. I don’t want to be your side dish.” Haseul looked sternly at Sooyoung and the latter gulped.

“Never, babe!!! You’re the only girl for me. I’m not in a relationship or anything.” Sooyoung said and Haseul looked at her lustfully.

“I know there are still a lot of things to talk about but… Can we do that later?” Haseul said as she approached Sooyoung who was still wearing that damned bear custom.

“That’s fine. It’s already getting late anyway, I should go and let you deal with the wedding mess…” A thoughtful Sooyoung replied.

“I want you to stay.” Haseul said as she began pulling Sooyoung towards her bedroom.

“Cool, I can keep you company. Who are we calling first? The groom? Your folks?” Sooyoung replied brightly.

“They are not important right now…” Haseul told Sooyoung who didn’t seem to get it yet.

“How come? I think you should let them know that-...” Sooyoung trailed off.

“Sooyoung, stop!! I just want you to fuck me right now. I can deal with whatever later, okay?” Haseul’s aggressive side which Sooyoung had always liked came out and made her erect instantly.

“Okay.” Sooyoung responded to Haseul’s command, nodding her head like a trained puppy.

“Now, let’s make up for the lost time, babe...” Haseul stood on her tiptoes and she gave Sooyoung a passionate kiss. The first one of many that they would share.

Sooyoung and Haseul spent the night loving each other and making up for all the years Haseul had refused to give up on a love that had never existed. Sooyoung showed her what it truly meant to love somebody with her actions, words, and her body as she took her to wonderful climaxes throughout the night. 

They had found each other again and now there was nothing that would make them let go. Not even Haseul’s parents and her former groom who spent hours and hours waiting for her at the chapel because she had obviously forgotten she had to cancel the wedding once she got entangled in Sooyoung’s arms.

xxx

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
